


A Hearts Obsession

by Kevasaur



Category: pirates - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevasaur/pseuds/Kevasaur





	A Hearts Obsession

“Okay Emi time for bed.”  
  “Andi, can you tell me a story?”  
“Okay just one tonight though. This is a story about a magical village. Once upon a time there was a land ravaged by fire. Month after month trees would burn, crops would turn to ash, and the forests would die. There was a village in the center of this land. Its people were sick of seeing their home in flames. They turned to the god Moana. Many people doubted this would work. Moana was the goddess of the oceans. This village was in the middle of a forest not anywhere near an ocean. Some people gave up any hope of Divine help , others prayed enough for the entire village. Finally Moana heard the village. She came to the land and gifted the people with their own ocean. This brought more rain to calm the fires and rejuvenate the village. But Moana still did not have the support of the whole village. As years went by many people forgot that the ocean was a gift from the goddess. They brought machinery and pollution to the land and poisoned their home. Only the elders worshiped her anymore. This made Moana angry and she came back to the village. She cursed the town and trapped them all there. She stripped the village of all machinery and left them with the primitive tools which built the village. She then sealed them away from the world and the people were never seen or heard from again.”

“Andi, did the goddess use magic and hide the village away?”  
“Yes she did. A powerful spell to make the village invisible, forever trapped.”  
“Are the people okay? Are they still alive? Where is this village?”  
“I don't know, . But don't worry about it. It's time to sleep. Goodnight, Emilia. Good night.”

 

My eyes open and the blank ceiling stares back. “Andi.” I take a deep breath. Perched on the edge of my bed, I stare into nothingness. I always have that dream when I think about her before bed. Although we haven't seen each other for over ten years, I’m not mad at my sister for leaving me. It makes sense why she left and if I had enough courage back then we would have gone together.

Start my morning routine, I wash my hair, wrap my chest, get dressed, and oil my boots. I pick up the portrait of my sister sitting on my dresser on the way out the door.

My sister, Andi, is my sole family. My parents were killed in a fire when I was 8. Andi is 4 years older than me. We were put into the city orphanage, but a year later she left and I was too scared to go with her. Few years ago I left the orphanage, got a job at the docks, and made my own life. Alone.

With a final sigh, I put the picture down and walk out the door onto the streets of 17th century London. Almost instantly I'm assaulted by a child selling papers. Headlines read “LADY OF THE CAPE HARBOR BOUND.” I guess thats what I will be working on today. I pat the kid on the head and toss him a tanner.

I slip into the maze of alleyways and make my way down to the harbor. The closer I get to the ocean the musty stench of the city gets replaced by the aroma of the sea. The brick roads are replaced with corroded salt covered cobblestone. The gutter rats turn to seagulls. Before I know it I take one turn and I’m out on the harbor. The alleys end and the sky takes over.

“EMI! You're late!”  
Turning around I see my boss barreling down at me.  
“Sorry sir! I lost track of time this morning. Then I got distracted by this mornings paper.”

I hope he’s not too mad. He’s a good boss, always looking out for me, but when he's angry you do not want to be the reason for it. His name, or at least what everyone calls him, is Mr. K. He hired me the day I left the orphanage. I had no money, no where to go, no connections. I tried to steal a loaf of bread from the docks but he caught me and made me work instead of being reported. After that he gave me a job and set me up with a place to live. 

“It’s fine. Now get to work we have a lot to do today.” Mr. K grabs my shoulders and pushes me towards the end of the docks, “The ship Lady of the Cape has been damaged by pirates on her way south. We must quickly repair her mast, bow, and rudders. She needs to be on her way by the end of the week. Can you get it done? I am putting you in charge of the whole ordeal.”  
“Pirates? Real pirates? Who? Blackbeard? Kidd? Calico Jack?!” Im trying to think of the most notorious pirates on the seas right now. “Black Bart? Who destroyed England's ship?”  
Mr. K stops walking and turns toward me. “The Queen of the Sea.” After a short pause he keeps walking and leaves me behind.

The Pirate Queen. Only her crew knows her origins. The woman is a living legend, by far my favorite pirate of them all. A smile creeps across my face and I head over to The Lady of the Cape.


End file.
